


She Gives Me Love

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Falling asleep together apart





	She Gives Me Love

Jensen moaned softly in his sleep. His dreams were of her, just like always. Tonight he had dreamt of the night they had met. He had dreamt of the way the stage lights had hit her hair and made it glow. To Jensen she had seemed like a princess straight out of a Disney movie. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

She had completely  mesmerized him  The entire room around him had disappeared, and Jensen had felt like she was singing to him and him alone. It wasn’t love at first sight. Jensen never believed in that sort of thing, but something had happened between them. It wasn’t just that she was drop dead gorgeous. It wasn’t just that she had the voice of angel. There was a spark and a pull, he had never experienced before. Love, falling in love with her came later. That night he just knew he had to met her. He had to see her and talk to her.  

That is why he after the show, did something he had never in his life done before. He had used his name and the show to get backstage. He had to met her, and the beers he had put away along with Jared by his side had given him just enough courage to go through with it.  

Off course those had also been the exact same things that had helped him make a complete fool of himself. He still remembered the sting, when she laughed at him for almost knocking over a chair in the back room, only to catch it and almost knock over Jared in the process. Jensen always tried, but he knew he couldn’t blame it all on the big Moose at his side or the beer. She simply made him that flustered. She still did at times.

Jensen had been ready to walk out of there, defeated and humiliated, when she called him back. He still remembered the first time she had hugged him, pressing her number into his hand and telling him to call him tomorrow when he sobered up, if he still wanted to see her.

He did. Off course he did. Still, it had taken Jared actually grabbing his phone and Misha dialing her number before tossing is back to Jensen for him to talk to her.

He had still been a stuttering mess, or that is how he remembered it. Y/N always insisted he hadn’t been that bad. That was five years ago now. Three years of dating. Two years of marriage and a kid on the way. Still, he dreamt of her almost every night.

Jensen still hadn’t realized having her in his arms had been just that. A dream. Not until he reached for her and his hand hit the laptop besides his face rather than her.  

Jensen let out a faint groan of disappointment as his eyes fluttered open, and he started to realize he was in his Vancouver apartment and not with her in their bed in Austin. His disappointment slowly gave away to too a small smile pulling at his mouth when he realized they had both fallen asleep during their skype call last night. He had been home late and had woken her up since it was even later for her. Still, she had insisted on hearing about his day before getting out of bed showing off her slight bump to him. Normally seeing her twirl before him or even just the screen would fill him with pride. Tonight he just felt an overwhelming guilt. He wasn’t there for her or their baby growing inside of her. What made him think that he would be any different when it finally arrived?

Jensen had really just been sad last night. Not for any particular reason. He just felt as if he was missing out on doctor’s appointment and pregnancy stuff. He had shared his fears with her that he would miss too much of the baby’s life when it got here, but she had just smiled and reassured him that everything would be alright. She had told him it wasn’t about the time he spend with them. It was about how he spent it. She ensured him he would be as good of a father as he was a husband. She told him he had never once made her doubt his love for her and he should never doubt hers. She’d rather have him a few days a week than any other guy full time. She had made him laugh, saying that she would probably just kill the guy for being in the way all the time.

He had stopped laughing when she had held her hand against the screen, and he had reciprocated the gesture. He had smiled shyly as he remembered the first time they had done this. That time he had been the first one to raise his hand, pressing it too the screen. Back then their relationship had still been new, and a random kissing scene she had watched from her TV that night had made her doubting herself. Just like he had then, she now reminded him that she was right here, and she wasn’t going anywhere. She reminded him that there might be thousands of miles between them, but her heart still beat for him, just like he had told her that night.She told him that she knew she would see him every night as the sun went down, because she had since that night. Jensen had promised her then she was the only girl he ever wanted and that he would never go a day without looking into her pretty eyes ever again..She told him she knew he would never let a day pass without him telling her how much he loved her. She would never let a day pass without telling him the same. They had never let a day passed since their first I love you’s, and they both knew they never would.

Jensen smiled, no longer feeling the sadness he had the night before as he watched the sleeping woman on his computer screen. His eyes wandered over the peaceful expression on her face as she slept. He loved the way her eyes fluttered slightly and how a smile pulled at her mouth. He knew she was dreaming, and he couldn’t help but hope it was about him.

He let his eyes travel down her body and smiled at the way she hugged the pillows, knowing he would take their place tonight. He couldn’t wait to get the day started and be done with filming so he could get back home to her. Still, leaving the bed and the sight of her was difficult, even if he knew the faster he got going the faster she would be within his reach. The faster he could throw his arms around her, kiss her, and hug her tightly against him.

She was his world, his rock, and his happiness. She was his wife and the soon to be mother of his child. She had given him the world, and he would love her for the rest of his life. 


End file.
